Uncontrollable Ecstasy
by Blackblooded
Summary: Twenty-One year old Haruno Sakura, bloody and broken, crawled to the tree in front of her. Two dark figures walked up to her. One was a man and the other female. The man crouched down and took a hold of the dangling eye. "You won't be needing this." He pulled hard and ripped the eye from her head. Sadistic NarutoxTemari. Sexual Situations throughout.
1. Chapter 1

**Beginning Notes:** I have always wanted to make a sadistic NarutoxTemari. This will be my sadistic child. Read, Review and Enjoy him. And, because I love her art, I will use the outfits drawn by sadrithmora on deviantart!

**Chapter 1: The Day Pink Died**

Twenty-One year old Haruno Sakura, bloody and broken, crawled to the tree in front of her. She took a hold of the tree and flipped herself over. Sitting with her back to the tree, she looked at herself and began to sob. Her left arm was snapped in two, a bone protruding from forearm. A bone was sticking out her right wrist, the feeling in her hand no longer there. The right leg was barely hanging on by a couple of veins and skin. The left Achilles Tendon was ripped off. Her left eye was swinging out its socket.

Two dark figures walked up to her. One was a man and the other female. The man crouched down at took a hold if get dangling eye. "You won't be needing this." He pulled hard and ripped the eye from her head. Blood burst from the hole as Sakura screamed in pain. He took the eye and placed it in a small brown sack. "You don't have to do this, I won't tell anyone." Pleaded Sakura.

"You're right" said the female. "You won't" The woman grabbed Sakura by her forehead shoved her head against the tree. "You don't know how long I have waited to do this." The mysterious woman took a kunai and carved the kanji for whore on her giant forehead. The woman then licked the blood off the kunai and swished it around in her mouth. She then spit on Sakura in her eye socket. "Disgusting!"

The man then picked Sakura up by her neck and slammed her into the tree. "And you don't know how long I have wanted to do this!" The man ripped Sakura's shorts and panties off. Sakura realized what the man was about to do to her. She tried to make a hand seal with get only working hand before the woman took a kunai and rooted her hand to the trunk. "I know that jutsu very well. I can't believe you would try to melt his manhood." Said the woman.

The man smirked as the tip of his penis was probing her hole. Sakura didn't want this at all, but there was nothing she could do. The man's dick burst through her in one push. He stated thrusting wildly into her. Sakura screamed in extreme pain as he pounded into her. When he finally came, he dipped his finger in his sperm and rubbed it into kanji on her forehead.

The man let her go and looked at the traumatized Sakura. The looked to the woman. "End it" "Gladly!" She responded.

The man and woman stepped a foot back from Sakura. The female did a hand seal, and suddenly Sakura felt like her insides were warming up. She realized what was happening and didn't say a word. After all she had been through, she wanted her life to end. She tilted her head up and looked the man straight in the eyes. He smirked saying "Sayōnara." Sakura burst from the simultaneous explosions in her body.

A fog had formed as Sakura's blood and bits rained from the sky. The man looked to the woman who seemed to had her fingers down her pants. Loving the look of pleasure on her face, he pushed her to the ground. They were laying in Sakura's blood as they began to kiss passionately. "I want you to fuck me, now!" yelled the excited woman. "In her blood?" he asked. "Yes, I want you to pound my pussy while I let her blood cover me, spread on me, as I drink her bitter blood."

"Kami, I love it when your repulsively sadistic" whispered the man in her ear. He took a hold of her skirt and pushed it up her body. He could see her pussy through her fishnet shorts. He ripped a hole at her pussy and started to rub the tip of his penis against her. The woman began to work her bloody hands all over her body, covering herself in blood. Not wanting to be teased any longer, she wrapped her legs around him and forced him inside her. She arched her back as his dick was planted deep inside her. The man began to slowly thrust and nibble at her ear. She ran her blood soaked hands through his hair as he rammed into her.

"Faster!" she yelled. He obliged and began to pound faster than before. She started to feel the rhythm of his thrust and began to push back against him, making him go in deeper than before. "Deeper, I want you to fuck me deeper!" she commanded. He grabbed her hips and started to thrust deeper than ever before, hitting her cervix. She was in pure ecstasy as he began to destroy her pussy. He leaned down to her neck and bit her. The sudden pain cause her to go over the edge as she wrapped her legs around him tighter. "I'm cumming!"

She looked at the man as blood trailed down his mouth. He leaned into her neck once more and licked the blood trailing from the two puncture holes in her neck. He began to twirl his dick around inside her, making her more aroused. She kicked him off of her and walked over to the tree where Sakura's head laid. She put her hands on tree and looked back to the furious man. "What are you going to about it?" she asked.

The man rushed her and slammed her head into the tree, showing his dominance. "This" he said as he slammed his cock in her ass in one full thrust. He mercilessly pounded her ass as he held her head against the tree. Her mind was going blank as he ravaged her asshole. She felt him begin to thrust faster and deeper, knowing he was about to cum. "On her head! I want to see you cum on that bitch's face." The man pulled out of her and began to stroke his cock. Looking from behind, she was satisfied as the cum burst out his dick and covered Sakura's face, seeping into her eye socket.

**HOKAGE OFFICE- 2 DAYS LATER**

Tsunade looked at the two shinobi with a saddened face. "I see, so that's what happened to Sakura." She looked to the first shinobi, the Orange Blur Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto was wearing his trademark outfit with his Sage jacket. She then looked to the second shinobi, The Wind Mistress of Suna Kaze no Temari_ (Translation: Temari of the Wind)_. She held her closed fan on her back as she looked to the Hokage. She was wearing a short black skirt with a red belt to cover her luscious ass. Red heels covered her perfect feet. The black one armed blouse with red outlines did its best to hide her D-cup breast. In all, the wind user was beautiful. _(Go to sadrithmora on deviantart to get a good picture of her outfit.)_

Naruto looked at the Hokage with saddened eyes. "It was all my fault! If I had just went with her instead of continue the mission, she would be alive!" yelled the enraged Naruto. "Don't say that Naru-kun, it was not your fault. We are shinobi and we know the risks we take. Sakura knew what she was in for." Temari held Naruto's hand and led him out Tsunade's office. She turned back and looked to the Hokage. "I will comfort him while he mourns. You need to get some rest and grieving time in as well, Hokage-sama."

**LATER AT NARUTO'S HOME**

Naruto and Temari walked into the door to see Hinata in her kunoichi attire, watching tv. She was wearing a jacket similar to the one Naruto wears, only where his was red hers was lavender. She wore orange and black high heel boots similar to Temari's similar to Temari's. Orange high shorts with suspenders covered her tight ass. To finish off her look, she wore a black shirt with a lavender heart in the middle along with lavender and black striped leg warmers. _(Go to sarithmora on deviantart to get a good picture of her outfit.)_

Seeing her two lovers, Hinata quickly jumped from the couch and tackled them. "I heard what happened, I wish I could've been there to see it." pouted Hinata. Temari brought Hinata's lips to her and kissed her passionately. "You can get the next one" she smirked. Hinata pulled Temari in for another kiss "Kami I love it when you smirk like that, it gets me all hot." She said as she began to rub her inner thighs together. "Well how about we fix that" Temari flipped Hinata over and began to nibble on her neck. Hinata moaned from the feeling of pleasure and pain. Naruto got up as he could see Temari begin to move her hand down into Hinata's shorts.

He walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He got in and let the hot water run over him. He began to reminisce of how his addiction started.

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto, Temari and Hinata stood over the dead body of Uchiha Sasuke. They had encountered him during their Konoha-Suna Joint Mission to kill a terrorist plaguing Kawa no Kuni. Naruto thought he would die with his brother, but it seems Sasuke was actually dying. Along with his power, Itachi also transferred pneumonia to Sasuke. This weakened Sasuke greatly, allowing them to kill him as easy as a chunin.

Unintentionally, Naruto licked his lips, tasting the blood of his fallen brother. Naruto savored the flavor of the first person he has ever blood is bitter in his mouth, but it reminds him of a bowl of miso ramen with a little too much salt.

He didn't want to admit it out loud but when he killed Sasuke, he actually enjoyed seeing the blood burst from his neck. Just remembering the sight if the river that escaped Sasuke's throat made him shiver with excitement. He tried to hide it as best he could from his lovers Temari and Hinata, but they knew what was happening to Naruto.

Hinata placed her arms around Naruto, hugging him from behind. "Its ok Naru-kun, we know how you feel" she began to lick the blood that was on his neck. Temari walked in front if him with Sasuke's blood coating her placed her hands on Naruto's cheek kissed him with gusto as Hinata licked Temari's fingers. Temari started to move her left hand all over her body. Finally, she stuck her hand under her skirt, revealing she wasn't wearing underwear. She began work her fingers inside her pussy as she said "We've been waiting... Mmmm long and impatiently for the day you would be like us."

Hinata went behind Temari started kissing her neck, nibbling her throat at times. She looked to Naruto and said "We knew you just like us Naruto, you love the feeling of killing someone. To get off on seeing their blood soaked lifeless body. You love the taste of blood, letting slide down your throat makes you feel like you're in a pool of ecstasy."

"How long have you guys been like this?!" asked Naruto in shock. Hinata walked over to him and left Temari to her business, hearing her moan as she talked. "I was born this way. Contrary to what you may think, my clan actually was proud that I was a shinobi. The only reason they hated me was due to my constant killing of Hyuuga Branch Members and my father not doing a damn thing about it. They thought making me a shinobi would stop my addiction, but it only made it worse."

"But what about Neji and Hanabi, you said you always lost to them?"

Hinata grabbed Naruto by his collar "I let those little fuckers win so the day their blood rains on me, it will be the most satisfying kills I ever have." In the background, they could Temari had just finished with a final loud moan.

"Temari?"

She walked over to Naruto and held him with Hinata. "As a child, everyone thought Gaara was the one killing civvies, but I just made it look like they did. 'Oh Temari how could you do this!' It was always the same with them. Once I became a kunoichi, I just started to get even more addicted." She grabbed Hinata and started to make out his her, blood dripping from their kiss. After she finished, she began to make out with Naruto. 'Am I really sadistic like they say? I guess I'll just have to wait and see.'

**FLASHBACK END**

Naruto walked out the shower and into his room, seeing the two naked chicks on his bed passed out.

"I was really hoping for some fun" said Naruto. He climbed in between them, feeling their smooth glowing bodies cling to him.

**3 DAYS LATER- LATE NIGHT**

Hinata was walking the dark streets of Konoha, itching for anyone to lay waste to. She was delighted when she suddenly saw a small blonde girl that looked lost. She walked up to the little girl as if she was the most innocent person in the world. "Are you ok, you look lost?" asked Hinata with a smile. The little girl began to cry and rub her eyes "I can't find my mommy!" she sobbed. "Well lets go see if we can find her, ok?" The girl nodded, but Hinata didn't notice the smirk on the child's face. As they walked, Hinata led the small child into the small alley. She turned around and was surprised to see Naruto standing behind her. "Naru-kun?"

Naruto pushed Hinata to the wall and began to trail a kunai on her skin, as he nibbled on her upper neck. Hinata was loving the pain as he pleasured her. Suddenly, she widened her eyes to feel the kunai enter her lower spine. She looked to Naruto who had a devious and sadistic smile on his face. "I'm sorry Hinata..." He pulled the kunai out her spine and licked the blood off his kunai. Hinata slumped to the ground as her lower body became paralyzed. "...But I'm a one woman kind of guy."

"Why?" she asked. "I thought you loved me?!" Naruto pressed his lips to hers and held her head up by her chin. "I do love you. I love you're blowjobs, I love to fuck up, down and sideways. I don't however love you as a person. You're not detestable enough for me. Temari on the other hand, she does things you don't even know. She the perfect little demon for me." Naruto punctured her throat a little and sucked the blood out of her wound. "Don't worry though, for all those titfucks you gave me I'll end it quickly." Naruto took the kunai and jammed it in her forehead, killing her instantly. He took an eye out her head and put it in a small brown sack. "You know" he said as he took a pondering pose "I always wanted to know how fucked someone's imagination."

Naruto unzipped his pants and positioned his dick at her eye socket. He rammed his dick in and began to literally skull fuck her. "Kami, you had a perverted little brain didn't you." The feeling of her brain made his eyes roll into the back of his head. It didn't take him long to cum in her cranium. He pulled out her eye socket and looked at her as blood, cum and brain matter leaked out her skull. Naruto put his hands up as if he was holding a camera and took a picture. "Now that's what you call a kodak moment!"

**NARUTO'S HOUSE**

Naruto walked through the door to see Temari in only a blood red thong. "Did you do it?" she asked as she pressed her breast to him and wrapped a leg around him. "I guess you could say I fucked her brains out." said Naruto with a smirk. "Kami I love you" she leaned him in and stuck her tongue deep into his mouth.

**ENDING NOTES**

Please Review, I really want to know what you think.. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

_**WARNING- THIS CONTAINS THE RAPE AND ABUSE OF A CHILD, READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**_

**Beginning Notes:** Remember to review, Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: The Itch of a Blonde**

Temari walked around Konoha, looking for anything to do. She then spotted Ino looking at a cute dress in the window. Being very bored, she walked over to Ino, saying hello. "Temari, its nice to see you. I thought you were due back to Suna after the mission?" asked Ino. "I was, but I convinced Gaara to let me stay a couple of weeks."

"Well that's nice."

"With just me and Naruto, its been-"

"Wait, what about Hinata? I thought it was the three of you?"

"Oh, well she's been on a mission for a while." said Temari nervously. Ino didn't like the feel of this, Hinata would of told her she was on a long-term mission. They were suppose to talk about something that dealt with Naruto and Temari. 'Hinata isn't the type of person to put something off without telling anyone.' Thought Ino. Suddenly, Kiba came running towards them. "Guys! Your not going to believe what happened" said the enraged Kiba. "What?" Asked Ino. "Just follow me."

**KONOHA TORTURE & INTERROGATION DEPT.**

Temari looked through the 2-Way mirror at the man of her life, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto reached his hand out as if he knew she was there, mouthing I love you. "What did he do?" Temari asked, even though she had a good guess. "He murdered Hyuuga Hinata and desecrated her corspe" answered Ibiki calmly. "Anko will be interrogating him. She seems to be the one that is most effective to get what she wants from him."

Tsunade then walked in with disgust written all over her face. "She was found in an alleyway with sperm, brain matter and blood dripping out her eye socket. We confirmed that the semen did belong to ...Naruto." Saying the last word was hard for her, Naruto was like the son she never had. "Also, we found Sakura yesterday and his DNA was all over her. We also found the DNA of another but we have a pretty good idea of who it was. Temari began to worry until the Hokage said something unexpected. "We believe Hinata was the one that helped Naruto. Naruto probably killed her in fear of her telling us."

"Why did he fuck her dead body then?!" Yelled Kiba.

"I don't know, but I have a good feeling we will find out today." answered the Slug Princess.

Anko walked into the room with her head down as Naruto smiled cheerfully. Anko looked at Naruto and was confused by his expression. She was expecting the gaki to be pissing his pants and crying for his dead mother. She sat down across from him and asked "What's with the face?"

"What do you mean, I'm acting like my usual self?" Said Naruto as he tilted his head and looked at Anko with smile. "No, your not acting like yourself at all. The real Naruto would be shitting his pants right now."

"Anko, you of all people should have known it was a mask. Didn't you use one to show everyone that no matter how much they raped and tortured you, they would never destroy you. You were the same as me and I can still see the mask on your face right now."

"I'm not wearing a mask gaki!"

"Yes you are. Under that roughness is a little whore that wants her Orochi-kun back." After that, Anko was pissed. She slammed Naruto's head to the table and stuck a senbon needle in his elbow. Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure. "More! It hurts so good!" Anko was shocked, but she obliged and repeatedly jabbed his back, missing any points that would kill him but injuring him nonetheless. Anko stopped stabbing him and held his head up. She slapped him to make him escape his blissful state. "I've tortured kittens better than this. You've lost your touch." Mocked Naruto.

She knew if this was pleasure for him, every single method she had would be a high for him. She sighed. "Can you just answer my damn questions so we can get this over with?"

"All you had to do was ask. What do you want to know?" said Naruto to Anko's irritation.

"Why did you kill Hinata?"

"I'm a one woman type of man, it was either Hinata or Temari, you can see who I chose. Now, I know what you're going to ask next, why did I fuck her eye socket? I just felt like it, I was itching for a good fuck and she was right there."

Anko was shocked 'What has happened to you Naruto?' She thought. "What about Sakura, and who was the woman that was with you?"

"Sakura was just an itch I needed to scratch as well. We felt like killing someone and she was perfect for the picking. Hinata was the one that helped me destroy Sakura. You guys never knew what kind of girl she was. She was my Vicious Hyuuga Princess, that gave some of the best blowjobs." He then looked to the mirror. "Its too bad you never got to hit that Kiba, but you were the next person on her list. So in reality, I saved you Kiba. As payment, you can come in here and suck my peanut butter covered dick, you mutt." Laughed Naruto. The mirror suddenly began to shake violently and a crack appeared.

"How long have you been like this Naruto?" Naruto acted out a thinking pose. "For several years, I just never acted on it until the day I killed Sasuke. Hinata was the one to show me the way, but then I became much more disastrous than her."

"How many victims do you have? Also, who all did you plan to kill?"

"So far, including Hinata and Sakura, I have tormented over a hundred and fifty souls."

"WHAT?!"

"Want to hear how some of them died?."

Anko's expression worried Tsunade. Never has she seen shock written all over her face. Anko began to heave at the description of Naruto's horrific details, finally puking upon the table. Naruto laughed at her disgusting state. "You wanna know the best part?" Said Naruto with a smirk.

"What?"

"I'm doing that last one right now!"

"Lies! You're in here, locked up and no way out!"

"Who ever said I was really here?" Naruto suddenly puffed into smoke, revealing he was a shadow clone. Tsunade was surprised at the event that unfolded before her. "How did this happen!? Who brought in Naruto!?"

"I did," said Kiba with fear heavy in his voice.

"How did Naruto get past with a kage bunshin?!"

"I don't know, I hit him a couple times to make sure he was the real deal."

"Baka! You can strengthen your bunshin to take more than one hit!"

**WITH NARUTO (WARNING- RAPE SCENE START)**

"Please, I beg you! Stop!" The little girl yelled at the top of her lungs, wanting the great pain to end. "I don't think I can stop, this is pretty tight."

Rape. That was the act Naruto performed on this child. Naruto began thrust harder into her, longing to hear her cries. As tears fell down the girls face, she began to lose consciousness. Naruto took a branding iron, and placed the hot metal hard upon her back.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she passed out. Naruto looked at the scorching Uzumaki symbol upon her back. He shoved his hand into her anus and pulled hard, forcing out the crap that laid dormant in her bowels. He started to rub the shit in the scorched skin. As he did this, he once again started to rape her limp body.

With every pelvic push, liquified crap oozed out her rectum, some landing on Naruto's cock as he went deeper and faster into the child. Shit started swirling around inside her vagina, making Naruto feel more pleasure. When Naruto finally came, cum, fecal matter and blood drizzled out her pussy.

**(RAPE SCENE END)**

Naruto took a finger and dipped it in the pool of mess below her. He sucked on his finger, savoring the taste. "Not bad, tell me what you think." He lifted the child up by her head and slammed it upon the cold concrete. She awoke to the pain, but didn't have enough time to collect herself as a finger was quickly shoved in her mouth.

The foul taste made her cringe, but she quickly realized whose finger was in her mouth. She bit hard, biting off Naruto's index finger. "You Bitch!" Naruto grabbed her by the hair and tossed her upon the chilled hard wall. When she began to arise, he slammed his knee into the back of her head. "You have no idea who you're fucking with!" Naruto repeatedly slammed her head into the cold wall until she could barely hang on to consciousness.

Naruto took a pole and slammed it hard into the pavement. He lifted the girl above the pole, tears running down her eyes. "Don't cry now, this is all your fault. So, suck it up and die with dignity you genin piece of shit!" Naruto pulled her down hard, impaling her through the anus and out her mouth. He then scooped out her eyes and placed them inside his little brown sack.

The memories of his clone appeared, making him smile. He threw a couple of explosive kunai around in the abandoned building and shushined away before the explosion.

**Ending Notes:** Sorry for it being so short, I have been busy. I decided to put up what I got so far.


End file.
